


Bluuurghle!

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas is into both Winchesters but this fic happens to be sastiel, Does that make sense?, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sastiel fic but Destiel positive, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student Sam Winchester, Tentacle Crack, Tentacles, actually this fic is mostly just crack, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Tentacles? In MY fluff fic?It's more likely than you'd think.A.k.a. the one where Sam drinks something weird and the only way to fix him is with kisses :)





	Bluuurghle!

**Author's Note:**

> Still going through my unpublished fics to clear out my WIP document. I think this was originally on tumblr but I can't find it now. Anyway, enjoy!

Cas was minding his own business when Sam burst into the dorm room, sweating profusely and pale as a ghost.

“Uh?” said Cas.

_“Bluuurghle!”_ said Sam.

Cas put his book down. “Come again?”

Sam careened from the door to the bathroom, knocking over a lamp and a pot plant on the way. Cas carefully scooped the soil back into the pot and set the poor fern on a higher shelf away from the apparent Sam-height disaster zone. Only when the plant was safely ensconced did he go to the bathroom and knock.

“Sam? Everything alright in there?”

The bathroom door flung open and Cas almost toppled into Sam, who was somehow even paler. 

_“Glerp!”_ he glerped.

Cas mentally pencilled a face palm into his afternoon activity list, right after ‘fix Sam.’

“You and Dean were mucking about in the science labs again, weren’t you?”

_“Berlb”_

“Sam. You know those experiments are dangerous.”

_“BLERLB!”_

“Alright, alright. I’ll help. Where’s the problem?”

Sam pointed to his throat and opened his mouth. Cas had to stand on his toes to see but once he had he instantly regretted it. He turned on his heel, went to their liquor stash, and cracked open the good shit. Sam made an affronted sound, probably because it was technically _his_ good shit, but Cas flipped him the bird and chugged.

“Okay,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and mustering whatever mental fortitude he had in reserve. “Let’s sort you out.” He pulled a chair out and gestured for Sam to sit down. Sam’s hands fluttered agitatedly around his face for a second before he collapsed in the chair. _So this is what it takes to get you beneath me_, Cas thought bemusedly, and straddled Sam’s legs. He tapped Sam’s lips and Sam opened obediently so Cas could get another good look at the weird shiny protrusions within.

“You’ve really fucked up this time haven’t you,” he muttered.

_“Heeergh,”_ Sam agreed worriedly. The _things_ in the back of his mouth waved at Cas. There were a half dozen of them, he thought, though it was hard to tell when they were so dark. He grabbed his phone and turned the torch on, shining it down into Sam’s mouth. The _things_ (he should probably just call them what they were—_tentacles)_ curled back as though the light scared them, and Sam made a strangled sound as they brushed the roof of his mouth.

“Quite the gag reflex you have there,” Cas said, and only realised he’d said it after the fact. (He thought about Sam’s mouth way more often than normal people thought about their friend’s mouths.) (He thought about Sam's gag reflex way more often than anyone thought about anything, actually.) Sam gurgled and glared at him. “Oh like _I’m_ the weird one right now,” Cas snapped back. He put his phone away and put two of his fingers in Sam’s mouth and rested his other hand on Sam’s neck (for _balance_ and not because he wanted to know what his hand looked like on Sam’s pale skin, okay?) “Stay still,” he warned, and then ignored his own advice as he shifted his hips away from Sam’s stomach in case his dick decided to enjoy events too eagerly. It wasn’t every day he got to put his fingers in Sam Winchester’s mouth. (And _God, what a mouth.)_

He was glad for the foresight because his fingers weren’t quiet long enough to reach the tentacles and he had to slip a third and then a fourth finger in as well, trying to coax the slimy things out. Sam’s jaw just opened wider and wider until Cas had to ward off the very graphic idea of fitting his whole fist in there. He stroked Sam’s tongue gently and drool leaked down Sam’s chin. Sam’s huffed around him. He was absolutely _stuffed _and Cas was going to be adding _that_ particular image to his spank bank.

_“Uuurgh?”_

Oh, right. The tentacles.

Cas slipped his fingers free and, just because he could, he wiped them on Sam’s cheek.

“Can’t reach,” he admitted. “I think they keep moving.”

Sam wailed forlornly.

“Hey, hey now, none of that.” Cas settled himself more comfortably on Sam’s lap and tucked his feet up behind him, so his ankles were resting on Sam’s knees and his calves were on Sam’s thighs. It gave him a bit more leverage to lean forward into Sam’s personal space. “I’m not out of ideas yet, I did help the professor synthesise these, after all. They just need a little coaxing.” In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure what kind of coaxing they would need, but he could guess. He leaned forward and popped a little kiss on Sam’s lips.

Sam’s eyes opened wide and he stared at Cas (in what Cas was hoping was the stare of someone who had just felt their throat-tentacles wiggling to the exit). Sam’s hands came up to grip his shoulders and Cas really didn’t have any option but to kiss Sam again when Sam drew him back in.

“These better not be contagious,” Cas muttered against Sam’s lips, and then he slipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam went instantly dirty-wide against him, tilting his head to the side so Cas could get in as deep as possible which was... okay it hadn’t been a turn-on before this moment but it was quickly becoming Cas’s number one turn-on _ever._

He laved Sam’s tongue with his own, then the roof of his mouth and the backs of his teeth and then his tongue again. Wow. Sam could open _wide_. There was a lot of geography to explore in here... Sam huffed a breath at him and Cas grinned before diving in as far as he could, trying to coax the tentacles forward. He felt something soft and warm tap on his tongue and he let the thing explore a bit until it decided to latch on with a gentle suck. Cas drew his tongue back and the tentacle came with it until it slipped past Sam’s lips and Cas could grab it with the tips of two fingers. He _pop_ped it off his tongue and then tugged until it slipped out of Sam’s mouth with a wet _squelch._ Sam didn’t appear any the worse for wear, so Cas assumed the things weren’t attached anywhere dangerous. 

He grabbed the closest thing he could reach (a mug with a ring of coffee at the base and the words _Keep Calm and Study_ on the side) and dropped the little thing into it. It wriggled around on the bottom of the mug and Cas stared at it, entranced. How on earth had Sam got the damn things stuck in his _throat?_

Sam poked him in the ribs and Cas swatted him away. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. I’ll get the other ones, too.”

He hoped this wasn’t going to be his only experience kissing Sam, because he was really hoping for a repeat performance with a few less tentacles involved.

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually the last tentacle-thing was writhing at the bottom of the mug, and Sam was coughing wetly into his shoulder. Cas didn’t move off his perch on Sam’s knees, hoping he’d get to stay there for a while longer if he just pretended he hadn’t noticed where he was sitting yet.

“Thanks,” Sam rasped eventually. “That was the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“What about that time you turned blue?”

“Oh, right. Well this is the _second_ weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“And what have we learned about strange substances in the BioChem building?”

Sam hung his head. “Not to drink them,” he said morosely. He looked up at Cas guiltily. “Which, uh, kinda reminds me...”

“Uh oh.”

“We might have to go find Dean. He drank two of them.”

_Both Winchesters in one afternoon? It must be his lucky day._

**Author's Note:**

> Time for your customary read more recommendation! It was hard finding fluffy tentacle fic... But trust ducky to come through with the goods ;) If you liked this fic then might I recommend [Friends With Fins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137055) by majesticduxk. A very cute pre-wincestiel fic with little mer!Winchesters and a cuttlefish/octo!Cas 😍😍😍
> 
> My G and T fics tend to not get a lot of notice (honestly, sir, I have no idea why *innocent whistle*) so if you enjoyed this fic please leave me a kudos or a little comment :D


End file.
